Possessors 2
by Omega Collaborative
Summary: Mack and the Gangs are back for another storm of musical comedic romance! This time around a new threat shows itself in the form of a rival band! Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello folks, it is with great pleasure that I am here to announce the release of Possessors 2. I am looking forward to bringing you more comedy, romance, and perhaps a few more touches of Cameron kicking ass.

Summary: Mack and the Gangs are back in another storm of musical romantic comedy. This time a new enemy shows itself in the form of a rival band. Who are they and how low is anyone of them, the Possessors, and Omega willing to stoop in order to get to the top of the charts?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Vocaloid Music Academy: Tour day<p>

The day started off like any other, I woke up to find that **all **of my girls had made their way into my king sized bed at some point during the night. Let's see here, ok Miku is currently in the fetal curled up against my stomach, Luka is doing the same against the inside of my knees. Haku is spooned up against my back with one arm draped over Miku and I, she always has been overprotective of me and Miku. I twitched my arms slightly, trying to get the blood pumping. This woke up Haku, who rolled over and freed me so I could then flip out of the bed and land on the floor. Her training may be harsh but I was a badass because of it. I looked at the clock on my Holo, 5:30 am.

"Ranger: Bring the room online and see if any of the other members are up yet."

"Yes sir." My AI, Ranger responded, all of the lights began to gradually increase from their offsetting, giving my eyes time to adjust. Once they were all the way on I walked over to my bed and woke up my girls the best way I knew how, good morning kiss.

"Master, please be gentle!" Luka said, still half asleep, I sighed and poked her in the side

"Get up." I said, her eye's snapped open and she blushed a deep crimson, Miku was up by now to and she latched onto my arm

"No fair, Luka is getting all te attention! I want some to!" I sighed turning and kissing her, her 01 lighting up the room. She melted into me, I smiled

"Mack, will you quite spiking their energy levels so early in the morning? Neru and I are trying to sleep." Len said, walking into small living room area of my dorm. That's right, I am still at the Vocaloid Music Academy or VMA for short.

"Your just jealous." I said, he flipped me the bird… when did Len ever act like that?

"He was probably arguing with Neru again last night." Haku said, I nodded, those two were head over heels in love with each other. However they would also argue like an old married couple, there were times that it got a little violent, with Neru throwing her cellphone at Len, that phone is invincible I swear. I went into the small kitchen area and began cooking breakfast.

"Sir, Cameron and Iroha are up." Ranger said

"Ok they're up but are they up or are they up and having sex?"

"They're at the door."

"Let them in then." I said

"Why is it we have to get up this early?"

"Because we agreed to stay here and teach." I said, Cameron nodded, that was when I looked over and saw that he was carrying Iroha. "She still asleep?"

"You know she isn't a morning person, beside she's too cute for me to wake her up." Cameron said, looking down at her.

"Look I know it's hypocritical but if you're going to get all lovey-dovey on me go in the next room or something."

"Up yours dickhead." Cameron responded

"Fuck you harder."

"OK, when, where, and how hard is 'harder'?" Cameron asked, I popped him square in the jaw.

"Shud up!" I barked rolling my eyes. (AN: Whenever I send an FU txt to him that's always his response.)

"Cameron, put me down. Mack shut up before I blow out your eardrums. You're both to loud and it's too early." Iroha said slipping from Cameron's arms her speakers floating around her in annoyed fashion, I nodded. Iroha was about the last person you wanted to piss off, she was a living breathing sonic weapon. I grabbed the toast out of the toaster and put it on top of the pile that had been steadily growing as Cameron and I had been talking. Eating quickly we all split up after breakfast. My Vocaloids and I to go prep the alarm room for morning wakeup call and Cameron to go get Jackson and Ryan. Every school day, Omega and one of the Vocaloids would sing a song and that song would be projected throughout the academy at 6:30. It was currently 6:15; I had taken too much time on breakfast.

"Step it out folks we have 15 minutes." I said and we all took off full tilt down the hallway. "Haku, go, start firing things up."

"Yes master." She said and vanished, she was a ninja after all. We all kept running and got the to the room about two minutes later. Haku was arguing with some group that was in there. "This is the alarm room, you can't warm up and practice in here."

"What authority do you have over us you stupid silver haired-HRUGH!" The boy said as hand appeared and hoisted him into the air, the body soon coalescing behind it.

"_I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you._" Came the deep gravelly voice of my alter ego, Ultimatum, as the head appeared. The members of the other band looked on in shock and fear. "_Now get out, my group has work to do and we are late because of you_" He said throwing the boy out of the door. The rest quickly followed, taking their stuff with them.

"Was that really nessacary, Ulty?" Jackson asked, narrowly dodging the bass guitar pick (Yes there is a difference) that Ultimatum, or Ulty for short, chucked at him. I sighed before clapping my hands together, the band snapped into motion, Haku and Neru running around plugging in and turning everything on. I quickly tuned my violin and started playing a reference pitch for the rest of the group and once everyone was in tune we quickly decide that Iroha was going to sing Panda Hero as the wake up. As we played I watched Cameron, the look of pride and admiration on his face unmistakable.

"Don't lose your place in the song Cameron!" Ryan whispered from the keyboard. When we finished a group of campus security officers came in.

"We need you folks to come with us."

"What happened?" I asked

"You fucked with the wrong kid." Came a voice from the door, that boy from earlier.

"So what you're just going to cart us off for making them leave a room they aren't allowed in to in the first place. They were in violation of student code of conduct article 4 subsections 16. 'Any door with the signs teachers and faculty only are prohibited from student entry without express permission.'" I said, the boy gave me a piece of paper which read 'Zeta is here by authorized to use the alarm room for warm up and practice.' Signed by one… who the hell is this guy. "Ranger: Cross reference this signature with the register."

"Yes sir." The boys eyes widened and he dived for the paper, only for the security guards to grab him

"AS I thought, alright off to ISS with you boy!"

"I'll get you for this!" The boy said struggling against the guards.

"Next time don't break the rules and you won't have to be on the receiving end of Ultimatums wrath."

"Ultimatum? That means you're!" He was cut off as he was dragged out of the room.

"Alright guys, let's go ahead and pack up and get a move on. I have to make sure Mr. Cameron gets here on time."

"Mr. Jeremy is coming to VMA?"

"Along with the current Varsity orchestra… I'm not going to know a single one of them." I said, sighing, Omega had all gone to Harker Heights for high school and Mr. Cameron was the orchestra director there, and a close friend of mine. Once I was packed a started walking towards the orchestra room.

"Mack, I can take this back to the room. You go and make sure HHO got here." Haku said grabbing my violin and disappearing, I sighed before making an abrupt left and walking towards the front entrance. Vocaloid Music Academy was located about 5 miles outside of Denver, Colorado on the plains. It was a small town in and of itself, it contained all sorts of shopping locations as well as a shuttle service to the city, airport and several of the local ski resorts. The school itself had a student body of about 121,000 students and about 24,000 people in staff, faculty, and teachers. As I walked through the front entrance I was greated by the sight that I saw almost every day, hundreds of thousands of students flocking in from the dorms and a bunch of positively flabbergasted visiting high schoolers. I saw Mr. Camerons mop of brown hair alongside the orchestra assistant, Mr. Clarkson. I weaved through the crowds of students and finally made got to HHO just in time to here Mr. Clarkson's signature "Sorry trolls!" I laughed and walked up giving them both firm hand shakes.

"C Money!" I said, Mr. Cameron sighed at my use of his old nickname given to him by 2012's graduating class.

"It's good to see you to Mack." He said, I sighed and nodded.

"So shall we start the tour?"

"Yes, also as per your request I had the varsity bring their instruments."

"Lovely. Alright time to confuse the hell out of your students." I said, there were two languages spoken primarily at VMA, English and Japanese. I could speak both. "Ohayōgozaimasu, watashi wa anata ga sore o tsukuru koto ga deki ureshiku omoimasu. Suru koto ga dekimasu." I started laughing, hard, everyone was giving me this 'WTF is this guy saying?' look. "Ok what I said was, good morning I'm glad you could all make it." They all seemed to sigh in relief as they realized I could speak English just like anyone else. "Let's get this tour started shall we? Since the Varsity has their instruments we'll start in the orchestra room. I need to give my students their lesson anyways." I said, turning around and setting off at a brisk pace. "Please do keep up, I can't afford to be late." I hollered over my shoulder. "Ranger: Have Luka, Miku, and Haku meet me at the orchestra room."

"Yes sir." Came the voice from my Holo. Several people gasped as they realized who I was. I smirked, continuing to walk forward, once we reached the orchestra room. Which was in actuality an auditorium about the same size as the one at Heights.

"I forget how big this place is." Mr. Cameron said.

"Wow." "So big." "I wish our classroom was this big." Were just a few things being passed around the HHO.

"This room just so you people know is a perfect copy of the Auditorium at our high school." I said, a hand went up. "Yes! Finally someone with the balls to ask a question when they feel like it, go ahead."

"You said, our high school?"

"Yeah, just where do you think Omega Squad went to high school?" I replied smiling, several eyes widened. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Harker Heights High School Orchestra, allow me to introduce myself. I am Mack Bator, Omega-1, and the first Possessor." People gasped as it finally dawned on the group as a whole just who I was. "Now then I want the Cellos to follow Luka here to where you will put your instruments. Violas, follow Miku, Ultimatum… ULTIUMATUM!" I barked, he coalesced next to me.

"What I was napping?"

"I noticed, show the bass players where they can put their stuff. Violinists, follow me." I said ad everyone went and followed their appropriate people to were their instruments were going to be stored for most of the day. When we got to the violin room I saw one of my students a girl named Ayame was uncasing her instrument. "Ohayōgozaimasu, Ayame-chan!" I said, waving, she looked over smiling.

"Ohiyo, Mack-sensei! Korera wa Tekisasu-shū kara no kodomodesu ka?"

"Hai." I responded, she stood up and walked over.

"Hello, my name is Ayame." I heard several of the boys in the back whispering amongst themselves.

"She's already taken boys." I said, they all blushed.

"Like I'd go out with them anyways." She said teasingly, I laughed and nodded. Once everyone was done putting away their instruments we all walked back out to the room where a about five more students were, two violas, two bass', and a cello. All of whom were section leaders of second chairs.

"Alright guys listen up… I can't start your tour until the rest of the orchestra gets here so go ahead and take a seat out there for now." I said to HHO, they all went and spread out in the audience chairs. In about 10 minutes the rest of the VMA Orchestra (VMAO) had gotten into their seats. "Good, no one is tardy. Alright...3…2…1." I counted down and the bell went off on zero. "Still got it. OK people lets tune." I said, handing a box to Mr. Cameron. He smiled wickedly at the small present in his hand, knowing exactly what it was. I watched my orchestra as they all tuned. It was the E string that always caused problems for the violins, so I began walking around along with Mr.'s Cameron and Clarkson, the three of us had all but about two of thee instruments really in tune when I heard

"JOENES… NO TALKIN DURING TUNING!" Mr. Cameron bellowed, pulling from the box I gave him a directors baton and throwing it with uncanny accuracy at the bass section leader Joenes (Joe-en-es) Jarvis. A solid thunk accompanied by an 'oww!' was heard clearly by all.

"And for those of you who don't know," I said directing my attention to HHO, "that is why you don't talk during tuning. Mr. Cameron has uncanny accuracy." Everyone laughed once VMAO was tuned I turned my attention to HHO again. "Ok, just so you all know Vocaloid Music Academy serves kids grades 9-12 and freshman to senior in college. This group is our mixed JV, it consists of our medium skilled players from all grade ranges. Now before you go wondering just how good they are, these orchestra's have criteria on par if not harder than that of yours, so making JV is a feat in and of itself." I said before getting the VMAO started on a few pieces and telling them to work on those up until the last 6 minutes of class at which point they could pack up and go to their next class. I took HHO out of the classroom and began touring the main performance facility. "OK folks, this campus is divided into three sections, student and staff living quarters, the educational zone, and "The Town." We are currently in the educational zone, first floor, first building. There are several other main buildings here, this one is our primary performance center, the classes here are your music classes as well as theater." I began to go into the pre-written boring ass speech about this building as we walked through it. after a little bit we came to the entrance to the "Network," a system of underground tunnels that connected the building of the educational zone. Each section of the school had its own Network, but they were not connected. We went down and came back up in the primary education building. "Ok this building is your primary education building…"

"You would come here to take your standard classes, such as English, Math, History, or Sciences." Cameron said cutting me off.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked irritably.

"Not until Fourth Period."

"Damn it, oh well. Ladies and gentlemen allow me to introduce you to Cameron DeLaigle, Omega-2, and the final Possessor." I said, several of the girls looked at him with stars in their eyes until the vibrations of Iroha's Sound System became unmistakable.

"You may fawn over him from a distance… and always out of my line of sight." She said, walking up. "He may be a pervert, but he is **my** pervert!" Iroha said kissing him, causing her 10 to light up. This little PDA didn't last long as Ultimatum forcibly shoved them apart.

"_Must you two be such pains in the ass?_" He asked, chuckling lightly before dragging them off. Nobody said anything we all simply stood there a bit flabbergasted at what we had just seen.

"…Ok then, lets continue the tour. The next building we will be going to is my personal favorite, the extracurricular building." I said was we entered another tunnel entrance and walked down and back up. "This is the EC building, you can take classes here ranging from athletics and ROTC, all the way to photography and CGI animations. Come with me, I have a teacher for you guys to meet." I said as I walked up two flights of stairs to the third floor. As we were walking the transfer bell went off. "Everyone up against the wall, don't want to knock over some student carrying some extremely fragile projct that they have been working on for the past month and have it break into a gajillion pieces." I said, and everyone flattened themselves against the wall. I smiled and would say good morning to any student that passed me by and said hello as well.

"You really are quite popular." Mr. Clarkson said, I chuckled

"Yeah, well what can I say, most of these guys know me because they were my class mates last year or the year before that." I said, finally it was only a few lollygaggers in the hall, with about 30 seconds to get to their next class. "Come on people lets move with a little purpose. You have 25 seconds!" I said, my voice filling the hallway.

"Yes sir!" Was the reply of several off the students, I chuckled and watched as they scurried because of my command voice. I gathered HHO and after a quick head count we continued on to the Photography room. Once there I knocked on the door, it was opened a crack but the light filter was still in place.

"We are developing film right now." Came a deep baritone voice.

"Alright, when are you going to be done?" I asked

"Mack? Oh yeah I guess today is tour day. Ah, hell." The voice said, suddenly a bald man of 6' 1" stepped out from behind the curtain, his ID read Joe Bator. My dad smiled introduced him to the students. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience normally you guys come in and we do a project or something fun but I forgot so until about 4th period I can't help you.

"Alright, well I'm going to tour the dorms next so just be ready after 4th as we will probably come rather unannounced." I said, Dad nodded and stepped back into his room. "Alright then, I guess we will tour the dorms next. Please follow me." A hand went up in the back. "Ja, what's your question?"

"How are we going to get to the dorms before 4th period? I was just looking at the map I picked up at the front of the building."

"Read the vistors guide's part oon transportation."

"Train?"

"Yep, this school has its own Shinkansen or bullet train system for those of you less fluent in Japanese." I said. "Students and staff use them to move between the three districts in a very small amount of time. The other two options are walking, or driving here however the student parking is very limited so unless you have something you don't want to take on the train its best to not do those other two." I said and a brief 5 minute walk later we were at the Shinkansen station. We boarded the train and went to the dorms, after getting there we stepped off. HHO looked around them, amazed at what they saw. Before them was a small city, with apartments each with different symbols over them, fraternity wards. We started walking and I discussed the different options for graduation here at VMA and how much you could experience here, after a while we came to a nondescript dorm with a unique symbol on it, an infinity contained inside an omega. "Ladies and gentlemen, Omega squads barracks, and when I say barracks I mean barracks. We do it army style here."

"Mack? Oh hey Mr. Clarkson, Mr. Cameron." Came the voice of one Ryan Marek. He walked down off the porch and opened the gate, as I passed he snapped a salute which I returned and then promptly whacked him in the head over

"No saluting out of uniform." I said, opening the front door. "Ok folks, our dorm are a bit bare compared to the others. If I can please ask that you not touch anything." I said as well walked down the hall. I stopped at the first room, MH was painted on it. "This is our dining room/ kitchen, each dorm is equipped with its own kitchen and laundry facility, and depending on who you and what dorm you are in. You either make your own dinners, like here, different floors cook on different nights, like most teacher dorms and senior dorms, or if you are a freshman or sophomore the juniors and sometimes the seniors will cook your meals and eat with you." I said, ending my spiel I directed everyone back out of the mess hall and we arrived at a room with a 1 painted on it. "This is my room, so. Don't. Touch. Anything!" I said, punctuating each word with a point at the student body. "I've already had plenty of my stuff broken." I said opening the door. "This dorm was originally a Senior dorm before everyone… almost everyone in Omega graduated, Jackson is three grades behind the rest of the group, so he is a senior this year. This is how the senior and teacher dorm rooms are designed, it has a small scale living room with a TV, bedroom, and full toiletries. Freshmen and Sophomores only get a bedroom with a desk for a computer. Juniors will get a bathroom and bedroom." I said before herding everyone back out and closing the door. "Ok, anyone hungry?" I asked getting several yes' I lead the group back down the hall to the Mess Hall where I began preparations, with help from Ryan, of a large lunch. After lunch I took the group to "The Town." Once there I passed out maps to everyone and told them to explore and have fun doing what ever they wanted to here but to be back before 3:30. "Oh also, for those of you who are couples, while this school isn't very strict about its PDA rules, mostly because of the Possessors here. We will not tolerate immoral acts on this campus. Ranger is plugged into the security systems and cameras. So is Cameron's AI Longshot, and trust me you don't want to piss off Cameron. So don't do anything that will get you in trouble. Alright go have fun, and remember 3:30." I said before waving my hands, dismissing the group. I talked with Mr. Cameron about how the groups were doing and other orchestrally related things all the while, wondering around and watching the students, there were no problems, if anything the HHO saw and busted at least 7 students of VMA stupid enough to try and outsmart Ranger and Longshot combined. Once 3:30 rolled around we all hopped back on the Shinkansen and made our way back to the Educational Zone, where Dad talked about the extras available at the Academy besides music and had the kids take pictures and develop the film. After that the HHO was broken up into groups and spread out among the dorms with to spend the night.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey folks I'm back! sorry for the rediculisly slow update but schools been getting to me. now then onwards!

Chapter 2: Vocaloid Music Academy: Performance Day! Harker Heights shines

I paced back and forth calmly awaiting the arrival of Mr. Cameron and the HHO, our rehearsal started at 7:30, it was 7:20. The door opened and Mr. Cameron came in with the orchestra.

"'Bout damn time!" I said, retreating into the violin uncase and warm up room. "Everyone in here tuned?"

"Yes sir." Ayame responded

"Everyone here?"

"Hai!" She said again

"Arigato." I said and went to check on the cellos. "Is everyone tuned?"

"Yep, were also all here." Came the voice of one Jesus Espinoza, a classmate of mine from HHHS.

"Alright cool, thanks Jesus." I said, intentionally putting the J sound to it rather than hay. I quickly ran into the Viola room and got the all green from them. Once the basses were ready I walked back out on stage to see that Mr. Cameron had done exactly as he had been instructed and had the HHO set up and tune while I was checking my kids. "I'm ready when you are C Money."

"Alright, they're all yours Omega-1." I smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. I walked up onto my directing podium

"Alright, my directing style isn't that different from Mr. Cameron's so I shouldn't be too hard to follow. Let's go ahead and start off with a one octave… G Major Scale, by my signal." I said, everyone nodded and I took them through the one octave. "Alright, if I can get everyone to pull out… 'Cantarella' for now." Everyone pulled out the piece and we began working through it, I stopped about 17 measures in. "Jesus… what did I tell you about that part and the bowing?" I said in a low tone, I had been over with the entire cello section about how that part was down, down, up, up, and then down, up, down.

"Right, sorry about that." I sighed

"Back to the beginning, also if I can get a little more piano in those first five measures." We started the piece again and made it through most of it before I stopped and fixed some of the things the Heights was doing wrong. After that we went on to Beethoven's 5th symphony, and then our easy piece, the upbeat crowd pleaser, Dragon Dances. After about two straight hours of rehearsing with both groups then just the Heights Varsity, then VMA JV. I finally got it to sound decent. I put my baton down for the final time. "Well Jeremy, what do you think?"

"I think I'm still Mr. Cameron to you." He said smiling, I chuckled as well. "But I think they sounded good, defiantly better than what I had my group sounding like. I'm very pleased with how well they are doing."

"You think they are ready for the performance?"

"Hell yeah!" He said smiling. I nodded

"Alright, have them out at the bus area by 5:30 so we can get to the amphitheater." I said walking down off stage. "Academy Orchestra listen up! I want you all to relax and have a little fun but either be at the bus area by 5:30 or at Red Rocks Amphitheater by 6:30." I said to them before walking out of the classroom. I quickly made my way back over to Omega's "barracks" walking inside I caught sight of Jackson slipping into his room. Walking past it I knocked on the door. "Don't forget we have the concert tonight I need you to be ready to go by 5:15." I hollered to him.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget… also don't tell me what to do!" He yelled back in a playful tone. I went around and reminded everyone in Omega that we had a concert tonight. After that I made myself busy rousing and packing up my stuff and my Vocaloids.

"Master, is the Varsity any good this year?" Neru asked leaning against the door frame, her eyes glued to her phone.

"Better than they have been in a long while at least. Mr. Cameron really was hard on selection for the Varsity this year." I said, she nodded, I stood and sighed. Walking over I wrapped her up in a hug. "I hope you and Len stay happy for the rest of your lives." She returned the hug

"Arigato, aniki." I smiled and patted her head.

"Can you get everyone together while I start moving things outside?"

"Hai!" She responded turning and running off. I turned around grabbing my violins, Ultimatum grabbed his electric bass guitar and slung it on his back, I did the same with my acoustic violin, and we then grabbed our good mics and our stage communication mics.

"Ranger: Where are Julia and Jonathan with the semi?"

"Waiting out front sir."

"Wonderful, Ulty lets move!" I barked, he nodded and we both went outside where a semi with the same infinity inside an omega symbol was painted on the side, standing in front of it was Omega and the Possessors stage coordinator and makeup/costume designer, Jonathan and Julia.

"Mack, good to see you again, ready for tonight's concert?" Jonathan asked walking up and pulling me into a tight hug.

"Hell yes I am, time to show those punks that call themselves instrumentalist just what a real player can do." I said walking over and giving Julia a peck on the cheek and a hug. "It's nice to see you two again, when was the last time we got this thing out for a concert?" We thought for a bit before Omega walked up.

"Wow this brings back some memories." Cameron said, "Last time I saw this truck was at our last concert Vocaloid Summer Live."

"Oh wow it has been a few years haven't it." I said. "Alright Omega let's get loaded up and ready to go!" I clapped and everyone started moving things into the inside of the semi's trailer. Once we were loaded up it was about 5:45, Omega and my Vocaloids except Luka all piled into the semi's dual cab, picture a semi cab with a van like amount of personnel carrying capabilities. Luka and I hopped onto my Suzuki motorcycle. I slipped my helmet on, closing the windscreen. Ranger hooked into the HUD and displayed my speedometer, route guidance, and several other useful things. I quickly dialed the semi. "Ok Omega, I'll meet you guys at RRA."

"Roger that." Cameron replied, I knocked the kickstand up, Luka wrapped her arms around my waist and we all took off. Being on a motorcycle allowed me to navigate traffic more easily, so I reached Red Rocks long before the rest of the squad, I pulled around back to the event staff parking, showed the gate guard my badge and rolled on through. Looking at my watch I saw that it was 6:00, I had 30 minutes before the orchestras got here. I pulled into a parking spot and Luka and I dismounted. I took my helmet off before turning around to see Luka struggling with hers.

"Sweetheart, how is it that you can put things like this one just fine but can't take them off?"

"I don't know, just get it off!" She said, I undid the clasp and pulled the helmet off her head. I smirked and then grabbing her, pulled her into a tight embrace and kiss. We stood there kissing passionately for a while before she began to sway. I pulled back and allowed her time to breath. "Must you be so aggressive?"

"Yes." I said laughing. "I can make a robot pass out from lack of oxygen, I haz skillz!" I said, Luka sighed smacking me lightly on the arm. I laughed harder before turning and walking towards the RRA's back entrance. Once inside I began to look over the stage plan Jonathan had sent me. Leave it up to him to come up with the crazy idea for where we were going and what we were going to do. Julia had also sent me the costume plan, Omega was in for a hell of night as they had to change between a costume and a tux depending on the song. I quickly began laying tape for the positioning of things, the VMA buses rolled in and the kids unloaded. I waved to Mr. Cameron and held up my phone. He nodded and checked his, Jonathan had sent the plan to him as well, and hopefully was briefing the rest of Omega on it on the way here. We got the chairs set up for the orchestra students and had everyone ready to go by the time Omega finally showed up. They got here at about 7:15, what took them so long I'd find out soon enough. I saw the one of the semi's tires was torn up… like they had run over a police barricade. And used up the two spares on the two other affected wheels.

"We ran into a bit of trouble on our way here. Damn those Zeta bastards, we aren't even really a stage band anymore!" Cameron said clenching his fist.

"MAASSTTEERR!"

"OH SHIT DRUNK HAKU!" I yelped diving out of the way. That was when it dawned on me what Cameron had said. "Wait… you mean **the** Zeta squad?"

"Yeah, they're pains in the ass."  
>"When aren't they?" I replied, standing up and brushing myself off, Zeta Squad was a rival band that had been around for a couple of years and were highly popular, much like Omega in its early days. We had been in a friendly competition with each other for about two years now, but this was a new leaf in their antics, they had never done anything this serious before, silly stringed our stuff occasionally was about as severe as it ever got.<p>

"COMEBACK!" Haku yelled and hit me from behind, knocking me to the ground.

"Alright guys, you know what to do!" Cameron said, taking charge and leaving me behind… asshole. Once I had managed to get the now passed out Haku situated on my back I began to help moving things around. We got set up in record time, the concert, which started at 7:45 was now 15 minutes out. I began to walk among the members of the orchestra, giving them words of encouragement. Checking on Ayame, Joenes, Jesus, and Tyler. Once that was done I walked out on to stage, at 7:44, I put my hand in the air, counting down from 10. With a loud and finalizing zero I fused with Ultimatum

"_**Are you folks ready to party!**_" I bellowed, getting an affirmative from the crowd I turned around threw my hands up, counting the tempo for Dragon Dances. I threw the orchestra into it at full concert tempo, and they pulled it off without a hitch. Omega's turn, we started off on our famous theme song, Weight of the World, from there we launched straight into a Vocaloid piece, Len's 'Fire Flower.' After that Mr. Cameron came on stage and he I performed a duet of "Only my Rail gun." This got quite a few pleasant responses from the crowd. After that I turned to the orchestra and we played our Beethoven piece and then finally came 'Cantarella.' I looked around, everyone was beaming, these concerts were always fun and it was the first time they had played somewhere other than the performing arts center. I pulled the piece out and held it up. Everyone followed my lead and pulled that piece to the front of their stack. As we began the piece the piano played the first several measures, at which point the whole orchestra would jump in. I began counting when I caught some motion out of the corner of my eye, brushing it off I continued counting, bringing the orchestra into playing position and then launched the piano into the song, when we jumped in Kaito's deep baritone voice… wait Kaito? When the hell did he get here, whatever, mustn't lose the song! I thought to myself. After Cantarella was finished I turned and walked over shaking Kaito's hand before turning to see none other than Loni Fonsen.

"Loni, it's good to see you!" I said walking over giving her a hug and dragging her out on stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce, Loni Fonsen! The third Possessor and master of Kaito and Gakupo." I raised Loni's hand into the air, she and I bowed, I signaled to the orchestra and they stood and bowed as well. After that the curtain was lowered and everyone began to either pack up or engage Loni in conversation. I walked off stage, taking several things with me and began to reload the semi, checking its tires for any signs of sabotage, nothing. Once we were packed everyone hopped into the semi except for me and Luka, even Loni who had taken the bus got in and they all drove off, Luka and I hopped on to the bike and took off heading towards the Campus. Once there we all went inside and crashed for the night, not doing a major concert like that on in several years really can take it out of you.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I know, I know, I haven't posted in forever. Quit your nagging. Anyways here you go... oh yeah i better do a disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Crypton Future Media or any thing related to the Vocaloids. Also all credit for the hair paint and voice changer pills goes to IdrewAcow.

Chapter 3: Vocaloid Music Academy: Finals week, a nightmare made reality

I sat at the front of the room watching as the students took their standardized finals, on the other end of the room stood Ultimatum. We were only paying a fraction of attention to the students as we conversed back and forth with each other mentally.

'I'm telling you Ultimatum, that nightmare has me spooked. Every time I look at her all I see is **her**!'

'_And I'm telling __**you**__ that you're worrying too much. Besides that's all it is, a nightmare. No need to get so worked up over it. You've got a kid done up front._' I nodded and walked over retrieving the boys test.

"You may study for your next final or if this was your last one you can return to your dorm. However if Ranger or Longshot catch you lollygagging in the hallways there will be hell to pay." I said, the boy nodded and pulled out a textbook and began studying for another class. I walked back to the front of the classroom and continued contemplating the nightmare I had. Sure Ulty was right when he said not to sweat it but it still unsettled me.

"Mr. Bator?" A voice came over the intercom

"Yes." I replied.

"One Risa Bator is waiting for you in the front office."

"Mom? I'll be right there." I said "Ulty, stay here."

"Like I was going to follow you." He replied sarcastically. I snorted and walked out, setting a rapid pace for the front office. My mom didn't visit very often so when she did I always dropped everything I could to go and take her around. Once I got to the front office I noticed the atmosphere in the room was rather un comfortable. I looked around to see that both Mom **and** Dad were in the office, not good, I didn't want to pick a parent cause I can't show favoritism like that… well I could if I wanted to but I love both my parents. I cloaked myself and sat down. Watching the scene in front of me unfold.

"Risa."

"Joe."

"So, what brings you to the Academy."

"Needed to talk to Mack."

"You couldn't call?"

"I wanted to come visit is there a problem with that?"

"Yes." Dad replied calmly, stacking some papers before continuing, his voice never gaining any malice or anger. "This school and it's campus belong to him and Omega, I am here as a teacher, you simply stroll in here and act like you can do whatever you like."

"I do no such thing!" She replied hotly, this is gonna get out of hand… fast. She stood up and walked over to Dad. "I recommend you watch what you say, Joe. I can still make it impossible for you to see him." Ok time to step in and exercise my abilities a little, I uncloaked and walked over.

"I am also going to remind you that I'm older than 18 now, Mom. You can't do anything to stop him… well more like you can't do anything to stop me." I said, my voice gaining an icy edge.

"Mack? How long have you been there?"

"Oh, since this conversation started. It got out of hand, so I decided to step in. Dad, go back to class. Mom, what do you want from me?" I said, turning my full attention to her.

"Well I needed to come and tell you that the Mansion is done. Plus I just wanted to visit." I nodded, we started walking back towards the classroom I was monitoring. "Why is it so quite?"

"Finals." I replied, she nodded, we arrived at my classroom and I continued monitoring the students. Mom left two days later and I was forced to spend the rest of the week bored talking with Ulty about my reoccurring nightmare and anything else that came to mind. Finally the week came to a close and I was back in the dorm packing up getting ready to go back to Texas for summer vacation. I sighed as I looked around the room. "Well, I'll be back, don't get too much dust while I'm gone." I said to the room before pulling my suitcase out to my dad's van, I was borrowing it to get to the airport. Once all the luggage was in the car, I closed the trunk and went back inside to get my Vocaloids, our flight was at 6:30 so I had to get everyone there by 4:30, ugh I hate early flights. I walked back into my bedroom to see that my girls were all huddled into a tight ball in the middle of the bed, with Haku doing her best to encompass both of the other two. "Guys, it's time to get up." I said, Haku uncurled from around Luka and Miku, who both remained asleep. "Luka, Miku, wake up will ya?" I said, they didn't, I sighed.

"Master, I'll carry Luka, isn't today a Miku day."

"Yes it is." Each of my Vocaloids had a different day going in order, Monday through Sunday it was Luka, Miku, Luka and Neru, Miku and Len, Miku and Luka, Haku, Haku. They all still got attention from me regardless of the day but if it was their day then they got little bonuses, an extra hug here, a kiss there, me carrying them if they fell asleep, getting to sleep with me that night, that was the biggest thing. Due to the fact that Miku and Luka don't have onboard heat generators they get very cold at night unless they can cuddle with someone. So they would either sleep with me or Haku, or the lovebirds if they were in need of watching. I picked Miku up and started towards the door. "Haku, can you get the lovebirds for me please?"

"Yes sir." She responded walking into the adjoining room. I started towards the van. As I passed Cameron's room he came out and looked at me.

"Do you really intend to make her scream that loudly?" He asked.

"F you." I said, my eyes widening as I realized my mistake.

"When, where, and how hard?" He replied smirking.

"I knew you were a pervert but really?" Came Iroha's voice from Cameron's room, his turn for an eye widening.

"It's an inside joke."

"Ah! No, I don't want to hear it. Your banished to the couch."

"But that couch sucks!"

"You will live." She said in an annoyed tone before stalking off.

"What's her problem?" I asked

"Not a morning person."

"Oh ok. Well I have a plane to catch so I'll see you later. Have fun being banished." I said walking towards the front door, Miku was starting to get heavy on me so I quickly got to the van and put her in shotgun. After that I went back to see if Haku needed help only to meet her and Luka at the front door, Luka was still a little drowsy but at least awake, the lovebirds were out cold. "Alrighty, let's get those two shoved in seats and then get going." I said with more energy than a person my age should have at that time of day. We all hopped into the van and took off for the airport, Miku was sleeping next to me sleeping rather cutely when her face suddenly contorted into a look of pain and she sat bolt upright, breathing hard. "Miku-chan, are you alright?"

"Yes Master, just a nightmare is all. Where are we?"

"On the way to the airport, you managed to sleep through most of this morning's excitement."

"Oh."

"Cameron got banished to the couch."

"He was up?"

"To see me off I believe, either way…" I said, retelling the story of Cameron's banishment to my girls. They all laughed at that. Once we got to the airport I woke up the two lovebirds. All of the Vocaloids began to paint their hair, they all had a special paint that they could apply to their hair to disguise themselves. For those of you wondering "what happened to Mack's Cessna?" The Skyhawk only holds 4 people, there would be no place to put the luggage, and the fact that it was currently in Texas all played a role in that. Once my charges were done getting all painted up I gave them each two pills, one red and one blue that would coat their vocal chords and give them a different voice and the blue one to neutralize the red pills effects. (AN: just wanted to say thanks to IdrewAcow for those two ideas.) They took their medicine and we all walked into the airport, luggage and carryon in tow.

"Hello and welcome to Southwest Airlines." The attendant said as we got through the line.

"Hello, we're here for the 6:30 flight to Austin." I said handing her our boarding passes and Identification.

"Alright Mr. Bator, looks like you and your friends are good to go. Enjoy your trip." She said handing us our boarding passes and we moved on to security. Airports never cease to amaze me, they are little cities in and of themselves, and they never sleep. As we made our wat through security I had to go through the usual trouble of giving the TSA our papers and all this other stuff because of the fact the Miku and Haku's bodies were made out of some kind of metal like material that set of the detectors. Once we were in the terminal I set about finding us something to eat before our flight in an hour.

"Uikm, your with me. Akul, take Nel and Uren to the gate please. Ukah, you go with Akul." I said, when disguised in public, their names were the reverse of their actual names. Everyone nodded and took off in their appropriate directions. After a while I found a Auntie Ann's and got everyone some pretzels, nothing to heavy just enough to hold them over until they got to Texas and we could get home and eat real food. Once I got back to the gate I saw that Neru was sleeping in Len's lap as he stroked her hair absently. "Guys, food." I said walking up passing around pretzels… wait where was Haku. I bent down next to Luka. "Where is Haku?" I whispered in her ear.

"Said she needed to use the restroom." Luka responded, I nodded standing back up, knowing Haku she wouldn't make it to the restroom before getting distracted by some place with beer. Sure enough about five minutes later here came my silver haired beauty… well technically she had brown hair right now but whatever! With a beer in her hand.

"Oh for the love of! Ukah, where did you get that?" I asked annoyed.

"From the store! Hehehe!" She giggled, clearly already drunk, I sighed again, snatching the bottle from her hands.

"Ok that's enough of that for you." I said, chugging down what little was left in the bottle. "I'm not letting you buy any alcohol on the plane."

"They sell Alcohol on the plane?" Haku asked

"No… and why do I have déjà vu from this conversation?" I asked myself before sitting down to enjoy my pretzel. We boarded the plane and got to Austin without any problems, from there everyone tossed their luggage in to a rental car and Luka took the keys and drove back to my house, the Omega Mansion.

This mansion was quite truly a mansion to fit the definition, with a plot of about of about 7 square miles the house was only part of the whole estate. The house consisted of three floors with separate living quarters for everybody, as well as a holographic simulator. This building was the only one easily visible from outside the gates, the other being the observatory that was up on the hill. Once you got passed the main house all that there was up until the tree line was vegetable gardens and a small farm with a few cows and about 4 chickens. We also had a two story green house to allow for the growth of more tropical plants, such as bananas. Once you hit the tree line there are three paths, left takes you to the shooting ranges, an indoor and an outdoor one, rifle and archery both. Right takes you to the observatory and the middle path takes you to the mansions recording studio, the reason it's not in the mansion is because it was outside of code for the size of the building because the soundproof rooms required an entirely deferent type of heating and cooling systems. So we have the extra building for our recording purposes.

As we pulled into the garage I asked Ultimatum to take the car to the rental service in town, he agreed and once everything was offloaded he left and we went inside.

"Ah, home sweet home." I said, everyone nodded with these semi-depressed looks on their faces. "Alright, alright enough with the pitiful moping, I go cook something for dinner." Immediately everyone brightened up considerably. As I was cooking dinner the phone rang. "Hello Omega Residents." I said.

"Hey Mack, this is Ryan." He said in a very serious tone.

"Hey man what's up?"

"It's Jackson, he was in a hit and run earlier today."

"WHAT!" I yelled, causing my girls to come running in, Len and Neru were elsewhere doing god knows what.

"Yeah, I have reason to speculate that it was Zeta but I can't prove it."

"No, they would never do something this violent. You're making presumptions that could get people in trouble for nothing Ryan. I know you are closer to Jackson than anyone else in the Squad but I will not have you making presumptions like that." I said, Ryan agreed, obviously rather embarrassed for jumping to conclusions. "Alright look, I can't as much as I would like to, come running back because of this I can't, so I'm going to ask you to watch him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid to mess himself up even more than he has already."

"Yes sir!" was Ryan's strong response.

"I'm going to start work on two more AIs and Holos for you and Jackson… oh also was anyone else hit?"

"No, just him, it's like he was being targeted."

"Alright well you be careful when you're out that you don't get run over to."

"Alright."

"Ok, talk to you later."

"Yeah." He said hanging up. I did the same, getting some inquisitive looks from the Vocaloids present I explained what had happened and after that returned my attention to dinner. It was about now that I felt Ulty come back.

"_Hey, what's all this about Jackson being in a hit and run?_" He asked, I sighed and explained everything to him to. Once dinner was made I called everyone to the table and we all sat down and enjoyed our meal. After that we spent another hour or so playing, reading, writing, and then we all retired for the evening… another advantage of being back at the Mansion, it had heated beds so Luka and Miku could sleep by themselves. With the list of things for me to do over summer break posted into my Holo's calendar I layed down spooning up against Miku and wrapping an arm around her, she snuggled in to me, her cold metal body quickly becoming warm.

"Good night Master." She said, I gave her a chaste kiss on the back of her head.

"Good night to you to my little blue eyed beauty." I said and we both drifted off to sleep. If only at the time I had known how bust things were fixing to get.

AN: And that's all folks! For now at least, also anyone who recognizes the reference in this chapter to another story of mine will get... well something I'll probably do a shout out. Also as you all know, we writers live and die off of review so please, bring 'em on. If you want to ALL CAPS RAGE at me for something go right ahead, I'm just a review whore is all! Those of you I've reviewed for know how I roll in that department. Well until next time.

Speak softly but carry the Big Stick.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey folks, guess what? Its Cameron's turn to be in the spotlight for a while!

Chapter 4: Summer Vacation: What don't they get!

Why is it that Mack can leave and get away from everything for summer vacation but I try and go somewhere and I constantly get phone calls, emails, and text messages from students wanting my help with something or something else! For crying out loud can't a man just get a moments rest! And thanks to my reflex reaction even Iroha was mad at me, thank you so much Mack. I sat looking at my computer as Longshot piloted my boat to the Bahamas where I was taking my vacation. Iroha was in her compartment being "mad" at me.

"Sir, phone call for you."

"From?"

"Mack."

"Oh thank god finally someone I want to talk to!" I said. "Hey man whats up." My response to that was a large explosion as Mack popped up on screen.

"Not much, just trying to get this damn chemistry down pat."

"Chemistry for what?"

"My latest concoction, an enhancement to Mason's X17 firecrackers."

"Isn't that Ryan's job?"

"Yeah."

"If you die I am **not** going to feel sorry for ya." I said, Longshot popped up and said I had a phone call on the second line. "Hang for a sec Mack. I have another call." He nodded. "Hello, Cameron speaking."

"Mr. Cameron, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Yeah what project is this for?" I asked in bored tone.

"Its actually some dating advice." I did a double take… why was some random student asking me for dating advice.

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME!"

"Because every women on campus wants to go out with you."

"They do?"

"Oh do they now, hiding something from me pervert?"

"I-Iroha… fancy meeting you here. N-no I'm not hiding anything from you sweetheart… please put your speakers away."

"Mr. Cameron?"

"I'm going to have to call you back!" I said hanging up. Iroha narrowed her eyes and fired a sonic blast at me which of course blew a hole in the boat... crap now we are taking on water.

"CAMERON!" She roared firing another shot, we were now taking on water much quicker.

"Sir I would recommend not letting her do that again."

"No shit!" I yelled at Longshot. I tackled Iroha only to have her pulse me, the next thing I remember was we were on a plank of wood and Iroha is giving me mouth to mouth… wait why is she using her tongue?

"Good your awake, stupid pervert!" She said to me. I sighed and looked around.

"Iroha… why is the boat in pieces?" I growled my voice growing cold, you could just see the board and water freezing over.

"I-I can explain Master." I growled. "P-please don't hurt me."

"Oh I'm gonna hurt you alright!" I yelled. "Longshot, call Mack tell him to come get us then call up Bryan and have him get some of his special brew ready for me."

"Yes sir."

"No not the brew!" Iroha pleaded. Bryan's special brew had some interesting side effects on Vocaloids, namely one hell of an aphrodisiac effect.

"Yes, the brew" I replied smiling maliciously.

"That's a little cruel Cameron what'd she do blow up your boat?" Mack asked

"YES!" I yelled.

"Iroha, you deserve it." Mack said heartlessly.

"Please no!" She said, I glared at her and she froze turning pale.

"Good girl, I knew you could see reason." I said petting her head. Then we sat there on the plank for the next 3 hours waiting for Mack to show up in his water plane. When he did we went into the Bahamas to fuel up and then continued back to the states.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Back to Mack's POV

Chapter 5: **Omega's Return Tour**: A threat takes shape

I stood watching as the last of our band's gear was loaded up onto the semi. Omega was beginning its latest tour, Omega's Return. This was due to be our biggest tour yet. We were going to be playing all over the country and with all kinds of guest artists. Plus now that all of Omega had Holo's we could change out outfits at will and random.

"Mack everything is loaded!" Came Rin's voice from the back of the semi.

"OK thanks!" I said, she nodded and went back inside the mansion. I guess I had better explain a few things seeing as how I can tell you're all wondering why Rin is here instead of in Denver with Alice. Last month Alice was run over by the same car that got Jackson and she died so in order to help comfort her I brought her here so she would be nearer to her brother. We have no ID on who it is that drove the car and are still searching because of it. I walked back inside and began to do one final run down of the items and materials checklist. Once that was done I went into the kitchen and began making some sandwiches for a quick lunch. Our first concert was in Dallas so once we were done here we would be packing up and heading off for Dallas and the concert tomorrow night.

"Hey Mack, you cut your thumb on the knife… again dumbass." Cameron said from behind me. I looked down and sure enough I had made a sizable gash in my thumb.

"Fuck." I said and grabbed a nearby towel, wrapping it in that.

_'I want to try something, switch with me.' _Ultimatum said.

'What? Why?' I inquired

_'Just want to try something is all.'_ He replied, so I closed my eyes and stepped back, allowing Ulty to take over. As soon as he did the cut on my thumb disappeared in a small plum of white smoke. _"Figured as much."_ He said

"What the? Ulty? Did that cut spook Mack that much?"

_"No we were merely testing something was all._"He replied. Ulty and I switched back and the cut reopened.

"Very interesting indeed Ultimatum." I said.

"Ok seriously you two need to stop doing that!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Why?"

_"Is it"_

"To confusing"

_ "For you"_

"To follow?" We asked switching every few words.

"AHHH! I'm going to crazy myself!" Cameron said getting up and storming out. I watched him leave before shrugging and after bandaging my thumb, going back to work on the sandwiches. Ten minutes later everyone was seated around a large multi-person table chowing down.

"So Jackson, how are you feeling?" Miku asked

"Great, just give me a dose of Army fix-all medicine* and I'll be good to go." He said doing a fist pump. "You guys ready for the concert?"

"Hell yes!" Ryan said "Hey, call it random but what are we going to be do for special FX on this tour?"

"Well I was thinking we could do some cool intro with each member of Omega entering how they would with their equipment." I said

"Cool." Ryan responded. After lunch we all piled into three vehicles and got ready for the 3 and a half hour drive from the mansion to the hotel we were going to be staying at in Dallas

Next day: Go Time!

It was finally go time, Omega stood in their places on stage, cloaked by their Holos. We began our intro piece, "Smooth Criminal". Cameron, in his Armor costume, slowly faded into existence. Ultimatum followed, taking advantage of his false body to jump in from the roof. Ryan was next as he used the performance centers acrobatics system to appear as though he was jet packing in. Jackson jumped in and landed in a target zone, all the while with his armor "Locked". Finally was me, using the Holo's control of the lights I made the shadows warp and bend to make a focal point where I stood and hand it turn me pitch black before I moved and shattered the effect, putting my violin on my shoulder and launching into the song. After this song I introduced myself and the band. Next we played "Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder," "Rolling girl," "Fire Flower," and "Melancholic." We took a breather and the famous LMAFO came out and took center stage, Jackson jumped in in the middle of "Sexy and I Know It" and started dancing along with them, pants missing and everything.

"Why does Jackson have such problems keeping his pants on?" I asked, getting several strange looks from the other backstage. "What? Did I say something?" Cameron nodded. "You know what it would take too long to explain anyways. Omega, Miku, get ready we're back up after this song." Everyone nodded. As soon as LMFAO had cleared the stage Omega made there way back on stage. We began with Miku's famous "Two Faced Lovers" and from there went on to "The Disapperance of Hatsune Miku" it was here that disaster struck, half way through the song Miku stopped, just stopped, the mic fell from her hand making a resounding crash when it hit the ground, everyone was shocked. Why was she stopping I quickly set my violin down and began moving towards her and that's when it happened, my nightmares became a reality. Her hair turned jet black and her eyes blood red. Just like in my nightmares, she looked out at the crowd for a second before getting a violent look in her eyes and launching herself at the audience.

"_HAHAHAHAHA_!" She cackled as she latched onto the first person she hit and began tearing at them with her razor sharp nails. Ultimatum was there a split second later, pealing the psychotic Miku off the innocent man. "_Fresh blood tastes sooo nice!_" She said licking her fingers and then, baring her teeth made and attempt to bite into Ulty. Cameron was already moving the audience out of the concert hall, I was paralyzed. This all has to be a terrible nightmare, Zatsune can't be a real person, she can't!

"_Mack, I can't hold her much longer get down here and HELP ME DAMN IT! MACK!" _Ultimatum yelled at me, however his voice didn't reach me I was in shock. _"Damn it CAMERON, Jackson, Ryan get down here and help me!" _Ultimatum yelled to the rest of the squad, Cameron jumped down and taking advantage of his ability to freeze an area of about 5 square feet around him with nothing more than a glare, iced the out of control Zatsune over. Ultimatum left the rest to him and my girls and walked over to me where I was blubbering incoherently. SMACK! _"MACK, SNAP OUT OF IT! We can fix this, but I can't do shit if you turn into a vegetable on me!" _Ultimatum barked slapping me twice more for good measure. **That** finally snapped me out of my trance, I blinked a few times before nursing my sore cheeks and walking down to where the now unconscious Miku Hatsune lay.

"Miku, why didn't you tell me about her?" I asked, stroking her cheek. After we had finally gotten done with all the legal shit our tour was postponed until we could get the whole Hatsune Zatsune thing under control.

*Army fix-all medicine, more commonly known as Motrin!

AN: Well I've gone and done it, I went and gave Cameron a super power to… oh and I guess I kinda made Zatsune a character to, and before those of you reading this go bitching about her not being that violent, she is like Ultimatum, violent, sadistic, and unpredictable just to a much **much** great extreme. Now then review or I'll have Cameron turn you into and ice cube.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I was thinking the other day that while I know my system no one else does, when a character speaks they may have a special font style like _italics,_ underlined, _Underlined italics_, **bold**, **underlined bold**, _**italicized bold**_, or _**Italicized underlined bold**_ font, this signifies they're power, its kinda like Rock-Paper-Scissors, _underlined __or __**bolded**__ italics _beat normal _italics_, **bold **beats _italics_ and _**italicized underlined bold**_ (Omega-1 form) beats everything. **SO** Zatsune is technically stronger than Ultimatum but weaker than Mack who are all three weaker than Omega-1.

Chapter 6: _**ORT**_: Under control?

"_I won't bow to someone who has no way of controlling me!_" Zatsune, Zats for short, said she was chained down to the chair and her feet were frozen, why it is that Iroha special ability was to give her Possessor ice powers I will never understand.

"_You think I care!_" Ultimatum said slapping her, hard. "_I'll get you under control one way or the other bitch!_" I flinched watching this; Cameron put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know you don't like watching this Mack."

"I don't like it because this is Ultimatum's specialty, and in the long run one of mine as well. Sheer physical abuse interrogation." I responded Cameron just nodded pensively.

"_Mack, I'm done with this stupid bitch for a while._" Ultimatum said walking back into the observation room, the police were lending us an interrogation room, so we could get her under control.

"That's fine; I'll talk to her for a while. Try and draw Miku back out." I said, my fist glowing as I slugged Ultimatum in the face his body burst into a cloud of dust as I reabsorbed him, I don't care if it didn't hurt I needed to do that.

"Want me to come with you?" Cameron asked,

"No, I'll do this alone, go ahead and release her feet." I said picking Ulty's eye patch up off the ground. Cameron de-iced her feet, she looked up at me with a look of utter contempt. "So you want to talk?" I asked, not really knowing how to start off a conversation with her, it was like talking to Miku but not talking to her at the same time.

"_I have nothing to say to you. You how thinks he is helping us by keeping us close. You how thinks your comforting us. YOU HOW UNDERSTANDS NOTHING ABOUT ME OR HATSUNE!_" Zats said, finally screaming at me and breaking down crying. "_Why is it your presence weakens me? Why is it I lose all strength to resist you and why is it only you that does it to me?_" I shrugged, patting her on the shoulder.

"I haven't the slightest of clues Miss Zatsune. But I do know one thing, until you learn to keep your impulses down and not try and kill everything that gets close to you I can't allow you to run around freely."

"_Oh and how do you propose that you stop me? Huh Mr. I know everything cause I was the first Possessor which doesn't mean shit in the long run?_" Zatsune snapped her aggressive attitude returning.

"_**By caging your stuck up ass in the farthest corner of Hatsune's mind.**_" I said, my eyes glowing blue and red as I entered my famed Omega-1 form, a recombination of Ultimatum's mind and my own. Zatsune shivered as my double layered voice struck her ears. "_**I think it's about time you went to sleep, Zatsune.**_" I said giving her a swift palm strike to the back of the neck, knocking her out. As soon as Zatsune was unconscious Miku's hair reverted to its normal teal and she woke back up a fearful look in her eyes.

"Am I awake? Please tell me I am! It's the only time I'm safe from her and her knocking!" Miku said struggling against the shackles.

"Miku, sweetheart, I'm here for you, why didn't you tell me about Zatsune?"

"I was worried that you would have rejected me or something worse."

"Miku, dearest, I love you and all but, HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE! I **LIVE **with a psycho-maniac in my head. Zatsune would have been a lot easier to deal with if you hadn't kept her a secret but oh well I guess I'll just have to deal with her now."

"Why am I shackled down? When did we get here anyways?"

"You don't remember the concert do you?" I said more than I asked, I already knew the answer.

"No I don't."

"Figured as much, Zatsune got out midway through one of your songs and went berserk, almost killed an audience member." Miku's eye widened in horror, she began to shake her head back and forth.

"No, no, nonononono. This must be a dream, Zatsune can't get out when I'm awake. I had her caged."

"_Well it obviously broke, alter egos that are like me will gain a resistance to those cages so you either have to make it stronger or strike a deal with us._" Ulty said coallesceing next to me.

"Ya, I can't make my cages any stronger so Ultimatum and I have struck a deal. I do what I want, he doesn't fuck with my life and I don't have to kill us both." I said, Miku chuckled nodding. I smiled and undid the shackles and released her, she jumped into my arms.

"Thank _yo__u for letting me out._" Zatsune said punching me in the gut. I gasped, she was a Vocaloid, they **did** superior strength. "_Now you both die!_" I sighed, my eyes began to glow blue as I felt Len's "Super charge" flow through me.

"**You want to bet on that?**" I asked walking over and grabbing her wrists, knocking her to the ground with a sweep of my legs. "**Ranger, tone her until they're both out.**"

"Yes sir" Ranger said my Holo began emmiting its patented Vocaloid knock-out sound.

"What are we gonna do about this Ulty?" I asked coming down from my energy spike.

"_I don't know, but I think I can probably teach Miku how to seal off Zatsune._" He said, I nodded. Since Ulty could detach from my body he was also capable of entering the mind of any Vocaloid I was bonded to. I picked Miku up off the floor and walked out of the room carrying her in my arms to our van outside. Ultimatum went ahead to open doors and clear off any unwanted eyes.

AN: I need to get through this Zatsune shit or I'm gonna end up ruining the story… es mucho no bueno. Anyways, leave a review for me, I **am** an author so I live, breath, and eat reviews! Thanks for reading, Ulty


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: _**ORT**_: Huston

I watched as Cameron and Iroha sat together Cameron listening raptly while Iroha told him a story about something, on the other end of the couch sat Rin who was talking to Len in quiet tones but I could still pick up all of what was being said, on the floor seated around a board game… Monopoly, was Haku, Neru, and Miku. I turned and walked into the next room and sat down at my desk and began working on one of my stories, after a while Cameron came in.

"Hey Mack, what's for dinner?"

"I don't know, figure something out."

"Can we order pizza?" Len said popping into the room looking a little haphazard.

"…Yeah sure, and while you're here, what happened?"

"Haku has-" Len was cut off by Miku

"Mack, Haku got Neru drunk again!" I sighed and stood up, if there was one thing worse than a drunk Haku it was a drunk Neru, she went on this sugar high to end all sugar highs.

"Alright what's the issue again?" I asked as I walked in to see Neru running laps around the room hiccupping repeatedly with a beer bottle in both hands. "Oh my god Haku!"

"What! I didn't do it this time, she got them herself!" Haku said throwing her hands in the air, her blood red eye's showing that she was lying.

"Yes you did, it obvious. Neru **enough**!" I said grabbing Neru by the waist and disarming her of her beer bottles. "You're gonna fry your VP at this rate." I said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm hyper! I gonna ruuuuuunnnnnnnnn forever! Andtheni'!" She said her words becoming faster and faster.

"Iroha neutralize this for me will ya?" I said "Ranger: Tone 'er." I said calmly, Iroha put up a reverse frequency wall and Neru collapsed in my arms, sound asleep. I gave Iroha a thumbs p and she dropped the barrier. "Thank you for the help madame." I said before turning Neru over to Len. "You take her and put her to bed will you, these clothes can't get sleep wrinkles either so please change her into her PJ's ok?" I asked, knowing damn well that the thought of seeing Neru naked would probably fry Len's little circuit board brain. No matter how much of a hard time I give them they don't do anything truly bad or wrong for kids their age… ok so perhaps sleeping together in the same bed is pushing it a little but whatever, who cares anyways.

"_You guys sure are making a lot of racket. I'm trying to sleep here dammit_!" Came Zatsune's voice from the other side of the room, I turned to see that she and Miku had traded out.

"You going to try and kill me again?" I asked

"_No, I'm just stretching my legs is all_." She said standing stretching and walking over to me, everyone watched her closely knowing they couldn't do anything if she went berserk. About halfway across the room she stopped and put a hand to her head. "_NO! HOW IS IT YOU CAN SEAL ME NOW!_" Zats screamed as Miku sealed her and returned to dominance.

"… I did it. I finally did it!" She exclaimed jumping up and down, everyone relaxed visibly and began to congratulate Miku on her first successful sealing.

Next Day: Post concert party

I sat watching as everyone yammered away around us. We were at the post-concert party, it was just a little thing we would do for the fans for about an hour and a half, we signed autographs, took photos and the like. I was standing off to the side with Haku, once again wishing she could sing and join them.

"Master, we've been over this before, I'm perfectly happy not being on stage thank you." She said, I looked over at her, in the extensive amount of time we had spent together I was able to read all of my Vocaloids faces and could see that while she was telling the truth she did actually want to be a part of the group.

"Excuse me but are you part of the stage crew?" One of the fans said walking over, I stepped back so Haku could talk to him.

"Yes I am."

"I just wanted to say I'm really impressed with all the work you guys put into the stage and its effects."

"Oh that's not really me, that's mostly Mack and Jonathan."

"I wouldn't say that Haku." Jonathan said walking up, I nodded. "If you weren't around who would do all the heavy lifting?"

"You would manage I'm sure."

"No… no we wouldn't." Jonathan said shaking his head. After a while of Haku and Jonathan talking with the fan everyone was ushered out of the building and Omega pretty much collapsed on the spot from exhaustion. Luka, who has the largest energy reserve due to her ability Forced Energy Transfer, quite literally collapsed on the spot. I was barely able to catch her.

"Master, I'm hungry." She said before falling asleep.

"I know, I am too. Ok Omega, lets get something to eat and then go back to the hotel." I said picking Luka up and carrying her out to the truck.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while TAKS testing and homework time for me… oh how I hate the end of the school year.

Chapter 8: _**ORT**_: DC

I'll tell you what, one of the coolest things, at least in my opinion, is to be able to play at the Kennedy Center. It's like the epitome of indoor amphitheaters, it even has its own holographic system so we didn't have to use up a ton of battery on our Holo's. The concert went off without a hitch. It was after the concert that things got… well let's just say they got a little interesting.

"Cameron, how's Iroha doing? I know she sang a lot more this concert than normal." I asked as Cameron and I loaded our sleeping Vocaloids into Omega's truck.

"She's fine and, as you can see, sleeping like a baby." Cameron replied I nodded. "So what from here?"

"Food." Was Jonathans reply from the driver's seat of the truck, Cameron and I laughed.

"And beer!" Haku said excitedly.

"Maybe a little but I am not dealing with you drunk again… or worse you getting drunk and then getting Neru or one of the others drunk." I said, shuddering from the memory of the last time she had gotten Luka drunk, scariest shit I've ever seen. Once everyone was loaded into the truck Cameron and I piled in and we all started driving to the nearest restaurant when we hear the sirens of a police car. Looking back we could see him riding our bumper. "Jonathan." I said calmly

"I see him, I see him." Jonathan said and pulled over, I got into the glove box and pulled out the insurance information. "Wonder why though? Unless our speedometer is broken we were well under the speed limit." He shrugged and so did I.

"Here is what **I** want to know, why is it an unmarked crusier pulling us over?" Cameron asked, as if to answer his question a man walked up to the side of the truck and knocked on the door, Jonathan opened the door and jumped down to ground level.

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?" He asked, the man replied

"I'm Agent Doan from the Secret Service, the President wishes to speak with all of you. At the White House." He said, Jonathan immediately went from his usual happy air to very serious in about two seconds.

"Alright, I'll tell the everyone, I'm presuming you want me to follow you?"

"Yes." Doan said before walking back to his car, Jonathan jumped back into the truck and told all what had just happened and then fired up the engine.

"So why does the president want to talk to us?" Jackson asked, Jonathan shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know? All Agent Doan said was that the President wanted to talk to us." Jonathan replied and returned his attention to following the car.

We followed Doan to a parking lot where there were several Secret Service vehicles waiting. Doan got out and signaled for us to do the same, we disembarked.

"I'm going to ask that you all be subjected to a body search." Doan said, I nodded and put my hands up over my head. A couple of agents patted me down and nodded to Doan. They escorted me to a car and I got in, Haku was right behind me. One of the agents was now loaded down with what appeared to be a beer bottle count in the 20s, where that woman manages to hid 20+ bottles of beer I will never know. Luka piled in after her, chewing on what appeared to be a… frozen tuna. My god what next… on second thought don't tell me. I waited as everyone else began to pile into the vehicles around me. After that was all said and done the agents got in as well and began to drive us to what appeared to be the White House. Once there we were all ushered inside and greeted by the President himself.

"Mr. Batai," I said walking up and shaking his hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"And you Mr. Bator." The president replied.

"Please call me Mack."

"_Like you're not used to be called Mr. Bator._" Ultimatum said, materializing next to me.

"And you Ultimatum." The president said offering his hand to Ulty who merely looked at it.

"Shake Ultimatum." I growled, He snarled at me but took the offered hand, after introductions were made we all walked into the dining room of the White House (AN: I've never honestly been inside the white house so I'm BSing the descriptions). Once everyone was seated the presidents family came in and sat with him, their boy, who looked to be about my age when I got Miku was absouletly fascinated with Neru, and by jove did Len not take kindly to that, they spent most of the meal glaring at each other from across the table.

"She is mine!" Len snarled

"She is also intitled to change her opinions." The boy snapped back, Batai just sighed.

"Great I knew those two weren't going to get along." The president said, I just laughed before glancing over at Cameron, who glared at Len, the room temperature dropping severely

"Thanks Cameron. Len there will be no fighting with the President's son."

"But he started it!" Len whined.

"I know he did, and I am certain you did **not **just whine at me." I said, my voice gaining a very deadly edge at the end. "Mr. President permission to speak freely, cause you're not going to like it."

"Speech yes, actions no."

"Fine by me, look here you little brat. Len and Neru are not an easily separated couple and trying to hook up with Neru in Len's book is grounds for manslaughter… seriously last guy who tried was hospitalized for a week."

"But those two are infamous for their arguments!" The boy shot back, Neru jumped in at this point.

"Who's to say that we don't have our little lovers quarrels? I still love him unconditionally." She said in a rather annoyed tone. "And while you are a nice boy, I am **taken**, so please do stop trying to play footsies with me under the table." The boy blushed and nodded, rather cowed, there was a solid thud and Len was doubled over on the floor. "That was not permission for you to start Kagamine." She said smoothly readjusting her leg. Everyone began to laugh at this, well everyone except for Len, but oh well. The rest of dinner passed by without a hitch and after dinner the president had me come with him into the Oval Office of all places.

"Sir, what do you want from me?" I asked, knowing he was looking for something.

"I want to know where Omega gets all of their funds."

"Mostly from Vocaloid Inc., formerly Yamaha and Crypton Future Media." I said, it wasn't exactly common knowledge but you didn't have to look very hard to figure out what happened to the companies that had seemly vanished from the world and then been replaced by a company name after one of their products.

"I see, and how long have you been receiving funds from them?"

"Since I created the company 10 years ago."

"You were sixteen ten years ago."

"That's right, but I wasn't running it 10 years ago, that was Ranger, and seeming as how he is an AI based off of my dad he was old enough to be the CEO, when I turned 21 the company was returned to me." I said calmly, getting tired of the president beating around the bush, what did this man want from me?

"You ever heard of the band Zeta Squad?"

"Yes, of course, we are rivals for popularity."

"What if I told you that I know who orchestrated the attacks on both your Omega-4 and you other Possessor?" The president said

"Then you would have my undivided attention." I replied

"Well I do, you Omega-3 was right when he guessed it was Zeta squad."

"Bakana, this is very interesting, they are getting out of control."

"There is no evidence, no witnesses everyone knows its them, Mack its time you stopped trying to make them out to be ok people. Zeta like so many others have had a small taste of power and are now willing to do anything to get rid of those standing in their way."

"So you mean to tell me that there is a possibility that they may come after the squad again?"

"We, the CIA, FBI, and I that is. Believe that they may do it at a concert."

"Thanks for the warning, I guess I'll need to be watching over my shoulder more often." I said, the president nodded.

"Now then, while I appreciate your time here I'm afraid I must get back too work."

"And I need to be getting back to the semi so we can go places. It has been a pleasure Mr. President." I said, shaking his hand and then walking out of the room.

Little did I know just how nasty Zeta was gonna get in the next few weeks… oh if only I had known.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: _**ORT**_: VEGAS BABY!

Our concert here in Vegas was a major hit, and we spent the rest of the night clubbing for some strange reason… note to self, never EVER let Jackson and Haku get drunk, cause they just spread the chaos to those around them.

"Cameron, we need to stop those three before something gets out of hand." I said, indicating Haku, Jackson, and Ryan.

"Yeah, only problem is I can only hold down one of them at a time."

"Well Ulty can handle the other one, and I'll get… Haku." I said, drifting off as I saw her giving a beer to Luka, OH SHIT! "NO LUKA DON'T DRINK THAT!" I yelled diving for the beer bottle. She smirked and dodged me pressing the bottle to her lips and took a nice long swig. "Fuck." I muttered as I saw the blush spread across her cheeks, she then proceeded to down the rest of the bottle. "Madre de dios." I sighed getting up off the ground. The problem with Luka when she is drunk is she is a loud drunk, a loud angry **aggressive** drunk. "Omega, clear out!" I bark, everyone in the bar is watching this as I roll up my sleeves. "Luka sweetheart, its time to go home."

"What! I'm not allowed to have any fun? I work my ass of for you and the one time I get to have any fun you immediately say its time to leave?" She yelled at me, I sighed, this is not going to be easy.

"AIIIEEEE!" There was a scream from outside. Luka, forgetting our little spat ran outside with me to see a boy standing in front of Iroha who was balled up infront of a wall, my Vocaloids were out cold and Luka collapsed next to me. It was then that I heard it, the tone.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" I yelled

"Getting rid of some competition, I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to me at school Mr. Bator, or should I say Omega-1?" The boy said

"You, you're Zycordia aren't you? The one from way back then, look I don't know what your problem with me is but I'm going to ask that you settle it with me personally." I said walking over, he growled at me and jumped at me, leveling a pistol with my head.

"If I shoot you I can take the top slot in the charts, everyone knows that Omega can't function without its leader."

"I would argue with that one." Cameron said walking around the corner, leaning on the wall, he was covered in cuts and scraps.

"What happened to you?" I asked

"Iroha got jumped and I got a tad bit angry." He said walking over, grabbing the gun and wrenching it from the boys hand who was now sweating bullets.

"No, NO! I ALMOST HAD YOU THIS TIME!" He screamed reeling back and aiming to punch me.

"Nap brat!" Cameron growled Vulcan neck pinching him.

"Nice one." I said, walking over and looking over my girls, after checking almost all of them I went over to Haku and went to reactivate her when I noticed that she wasn't warm, it was like she had no power, I quickly wrenched open her back plate and that was when I saw it. the purple bruise that was on her where she had been kicked and inside, the broken ribs and powdered power core. "**I'm gonna kill that brat**!" I yelled turning around to see that Cameron was already helping the local police load him into the cruiser.

"I'm sorry Master, Haku moved to protect me." Miku said walking up, I put my hand on her head and rubbed it softly.

"It's not your fault Miku, I'll make them pay for this, Besides I can now pinpoint at least there hit man." I said.

"How?" She asked.

"Do I not count for anything Ma'am?" Ranger said popping up next to me.

"Ranger… of course! He and the Holo's camera."

"Precisely." I said turning and walking over to Haku and making sure that none of the power core was left on the ground closed the back hatch and picked her up. "Omega fall in!" I said immediately Cameron, Ryan, and Jackson were standing in front of me. "Find Julia and Jonathan then meet me at the hotel, we have a strategy meeting to do. Miku you need to put Zats on a short leash because I need to talk to her later."

"Yes Master." She replied with a heavy tone. I sighed walked over and wrapping her in a hug gave her a kiss that lit up her 01 with a seemingly new passion.

"It'll all work out, don't worry." I said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: _**Zeta's Fall: Planning**_

I stood in front of the squad and the Possessors who had jumped in upon hearing of Haku's injury.

"So here is what we are working with, we have their hitman behind bars, however I have reason to belive that this is not the last we have seen of them, the President believes that they may be involved in a much larger scheme that is going after members of the Possessors and Omega in attempts to get something from them, there are also indicators of Vocaloid Inc., getting targeted as well." I said

"So whats the plan boss?" Bryan asked from his spot on the couch, lounging with his ladies tucked up against him, sound asleep.

"I intend to hit them where it hurts, right in the-"

"Balls!" Jackson cut in, I threw a nearby directing baton at him.

"No, now shut up Four." I said. "Anyways I intend to hit them right where it hurts, their wallets, I'm going to sue them for aggression towards us."

"But we have no solid evidence." Loni piped up from the other side of the room, she was lounging on the bed with Kaito and Gakupo giving her a massage,

"True, Cameron any ideas?"

"Huh? Wha? Nuke 'em" He said before going back to sleep.

"_I for one agree_." Ultimatum said.

"No." I said in an annoyed. "Why is it that the only ones pay a lick of attention are Ryan and my girls?" I asked in even greater attention.

"I **am** listening, I'm just choosing not to do anything beside sit here with my eye's closed." Cameron piped, clearly fully aware of what was going on around him.

"The only time I added input got me a directing baton to the face so why should I bother, besides the fact that they ran me over… which come to think of it is a damn good reason." Jackson said, pausing, then leaning forward in his seat his entire attitude changing as he went from his goofy Jackson mode to his serious Mason mode. "I'm all ears Omega-1"

"As am I boss." Bryan said now leaning forward on the couch, his Ladies standing behind him.

"I am… also… listening… Mast…er" Came Haku's weak voice from the door, I turned to see her leaning heavily on a crutch as she hobbled in to the room.

"Haku, your body is still getting used to the temporary power unit you shouldn't be up and about right now." I said running over and picking her up… when did she get this light?

"I'm sorry… but… I had…to… come." She said leaning her head against my chest breathing hard.

"Baka." I said before redirecting my attention to the now fully attentive crowd.

"She is a ghost of herself." Kaito said, the other Vocaloids nodded.

"We **will** see Zeta pay for what they have done." Luka said, clenching her fist. "Even if that means I have to beat them all to death with a frozen tuna!" I nodded smiling.

"Our time will come sweetheart but for now, Miku I need to speak with Zatsune, Ultimatum get out here."

"_Already in attendance._" He said as Miku sighed and her hair and eyes changed color

"_Yes Master, what is it?_" Zatsune asked.

"I need your help with a little something, I know that Zeta squad is the ones responsible for this attack so I need you to sneak into their headquarters and create some solid evidence for us." I said holding up a small Ziploc bag, the contents of which was the remains of Haku's old power source and a few of her hairs.

"_I will see what I can do._" Zatsune said walking up to me.

"Thanks Zats." I said hugging her, she pushed me away, blushing

"B-baka!" She stuttered out before storming out of the room.

"Now all we need to do is get to RRA for our final concert." I said, everyone nodded and we began packing up our stuff. "Possessors, excluding Cameron, this is gonna be another VSL style concert, be ready for it."

"Sure thing Mack." Loni said, Bryan nodded.

"M…master?" Haku said from her spot in my arms, I had forgotten I was carrying her.

"Yes Haku?"

"Can I sing… in the next… concert?" She asked before finally falling asleep in my arms.

"Sure thing sweetheart." I said, stroking her hair aside and kissing her gently. "But for now sleep. Ranger: Re-double your efforts and get that power unit finished by the end of the week."

"Yes sir." Was Ranger's ever crisp reply. I smiled, things were looking up for Omega again.

If only I had known… if only.

AN: Hey folks rm928 here, I have decided to rush this a little, I had about another two chapters of stuff, including Zatsune's entry into Zeta HQ Anyways if anyone wants me to write those out just leave it in a review and I will get around to doing that but I feel like this story is dragging for some reason. Then again I AM prone to change my mind a lot, omega2 can attest to that so I may go ahead and plug in all those other chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: _**ZF: Vocaloid Summer Live the Second**_

We all stood on the Red Rocks Amphitheater stage awaiting the start of the concert, it was pitch black and we were all cloaked by the Holo projector that had been installed in RRA. When we started the lights faded in on one member as we started with Vital Mental Medicine. At last every member was in a spot light and then suddenly we had no audio… wtf?

"Omega stand down." I barked, bringing my instrument down. "Switch to Acoustic." I said bringing my Acoustic Violin.

"_**LETS ROCK!**_" I roared, launching into the next song on our playlist.

Cameron

I knew the instant we lost audio that Zeta was trying to shut us down mid concert, I refuse to let them ruin this! 'Iroha, I need you to boost which ever instrument is getting drowned out by the others.'

'Ok Pervert.' She responded, I sighed

Jackson

I almost felt this coming, Zeta interfering with the concert, don't they EVER give UP?

Ryan

I don't have an acoustic instrument you dick!

Mack

The concert continued pretty well and then Haku's piece "Daughter of White" came, she was to start at the top of the stair case.

"NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMAN ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE OUR NEWEST SINGER, HAKU YOWANE!" I yelled to be heard over the roar of the crowd and pointed up at her, she stood at the top of stair, looking nervous, I nodded and she opened her mouth to sing but suddenly went wide eyed and spun as she began to fall. "HAKU!" I yelled running, people tried to catch her but they were simply knocked aside by her as she tumbled down the stairs, smashing apart as she well and finally came to a stop at my feet on the third stair, her "blood" leaking out all over my shoes. Nobody moved, nor was a word said as I raised my left hand and held up two then three then four fingers, snapped them together and pointed at the top of the stair case, suddenly the whole amphitheater was surrounded by ice and Jackson and Ryan were bounding up the stairs.

"_**No one leaves until We have Zeta in front of us!**_" I snarled, Iroha boosting my voice.

"Possessors, get repair kits and get over here!" I yelled

"Sir, you have a photo on your Holo." Ranger said. "It's from Haku." I snapped my right arm up and looked at the photo, a group of five people with their hands extended and Z's on their jackets.

"Ranger: Get this picture to the rest of Omega."

"Already done sir."

"Thank you old friend." I said, turning to the now assembled Possessors and their Vocaloids.

Omega: Cameron

"Three Four, go left, I'll get em from this side, Iroha let's go!" I barked grabbing the Enforcer. "Non-lethal force authorized." I said into the Holo and started running, we saw a group of people backed against the wall with none other than Zatsune standing in front of them.

"_Where do you think you five are going?_" She asked, licking her lips animalisticilly. "_You didn't honestly think I would let you get away with hurting my sister in law? Now did you?_"

"Iroha back her up, Omega hold position, I can't freeze anything else I'm at my limit." I said, panting, the ice began to sweat

"_I'm going to make you pay!_"

"Zatsune, wait!" Iroha said walking forward her speakers at the ready. "Don't even think about it jackasses, I'm the only Vocaloid immune to the tone."

"_Why should I?_" Zatsune said.

"Don't you think Mack is more entitled to making them pay? Haku is his wife after all."

"_**You're damn right she is, however We'd much rather these folks be somebody's prison bitch!**_" Mack said walking up, his multi-colored positively smouldering, the air around him seemed to shimmer from the amount of energy he was exuding. "_**Wouldn't you agree, Zatsune?**_"

"_You are weak hearted master. I think they should pay now!"_ Zatsune said, stamping her foot on the ground.

"Oh they will pay right now." Said a police officer walking cuffing them and then carting them away. The air around Mack began to calm down as he came down from his Omega-1 form.

"Mack what's Haku's status?" I asked, melting the ice, I could feel the energy return to me. Mack helped me to my feet.

"She, in critical but alive, Ranger's is working on getting the self-repair sequence installed into her, it's a good thing that we had backed up all the Vocaloids before this concert. Her hard drive got pulverized." Mack said but there was still something wrong, I could tell.

"What else?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Two." Mack said, suddenly very cold. He turned and walked away.

"What crawled up his ass and died? Well in this case I guess it's more what landed at his feet almost dead." I said, chuckling, Iroha smacked me over the head. "What too soon?" She glared at me.

Mack: Earlier

"Ranger: I need to stop this bleeding, where are the worst ruptures? Bryan get me some spare tubing! Does anyone have any tissue?" I said, Ranger quickly extended the Holo over my eyes and I began working cleaning away the blood and patching the ruptures, that was the easy part, the hard part is going to be moving her without reopening any of the wounds.

"Sir, her power unit hasn't been damaged, it managed to survive the fall, I should be able to replace her hard drive and then install the self-repair protocol, she should be able to take it from there."

"Semi?" I asked, Ranger nodded, I very gently picked up Haku and began carrying her. "Bryan, get your detachment up there to help with apprehension." I said, Bryan was a cop and he had a special group in Denver that was designed for the prosecution of Vocaloids, and those in crimes related to Vocaloids, since I was in control of Vocaloid Inc I had started a second Possessors Project, this one included hundreds of people from all over the world and since there were so many, some of them turned out to be problems and so specialty "Vocalcops" were created. Bryan's detachment was already on station so arresting the members of Zeta was easy.

"Sir, I if I can have a word with you?" Ranger said.

"Whats up?"

"It's about Haku, the protocol took well but she won't be able to walk or do much of anything but talk for about two years." I sighed, I had expected results like this but still, hearing it was a crushing blow and put me in a foul mood.

"_**Let's go make sure the cops don't need any help.**_" I said turning and walking back out of the semi.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Epilogue: 1 year later

"Damn it took too much time on Breakfast again!" I said as we ran down the hallway of VMA on the way to the Alarm room. "Miku, Luka, go on ahead, Rin, Neru go with 'em."

"Yes Master!" They said running off ahead ahead of the group, the twin rings sparkling on Miku and Luka's right hand. I smiled looking at them, things had finally calmed down and Zeta was behind bars, permanently.

"WHY IS IT WE ARE ALWAYS LATE?" Cameron asked.

"I wonder?" Jackson shot back.

"Haku, I'm picking you up and carrying you." I said and snagged her out of her chair.

"Ranger: Take the chair to the auditorium."

"Yes sir." He said, finally we reached the room to see that Ayame was already.

"Ohayōgozaimasu, Ayame-chan!" I said as I approached the alarm room, her UTAUloid Defoko standing by her side, Ayame nodded and opened the door to the Alarm room, our instruments were all floating in their anti-gravity holders. "Omega, **LOCK AND LOAD**! Gang you're up!" I said to my Vocaloids, Luka and Miku took Haku from me and she leaned on them as all six of them… damn I have a lot of Vocaloids, and I've inherited three of them from Alice, who left all of her possessions to Rin **and** Len surprisingly enough. The sextet launched into a combo of Bad Apple. After it was done I went outside with Haku in my arms and we both tried to find Mr. Cameron in the crowd as we awaited the arrival of Harker Heights Orchestra.

AN: AND THAT'S A WRAP! Ladies and Gentlemen it is with great pleasure that I announce the conclusion of a sequel that was never supposed to be written! This was a pain to write but I loved it. Possessors 2 is the last true book in the Possessors series, expect me to spit the occasional one shot. The concept of which I am slowly beginning to warm up to.


End file.
